


Family

by Danaeka



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Little mention of Fiveya, Racism, Vanya takes no shit from anyone, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/pseuds/Danaeka
Summary: Vanya notices the struggles her siblings have for being different... So she does something
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Patrick, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is a one shot I've been thinking of recently, so I wrote it and I'm kinda happy.

My sister.

Vanya thought the racial discrimination was over. Many times had she seen Latin, asian, Afro american people in the theater. All in peace and listening in peace. She was a witness for many of those times. Back then she'd been third violin. So it was easier to notice this kind of things if you didn't have to lead the orchestra. Once they had played for the president, she was second Violin then, -played first violin even though- but she noticed something. Half the theater was empty… only white people. Even her comrades had been replaced.. By white people.

She was confused since, Helen being Asian had been replaced by a guy who sat on her second place… he played good and yet… 

It sounded empty. 

Half of her family wasn't there. 

-Vanya that was amazing!- praised Albert (Five) going up to hug her and gave her the bouquet he brought. She kept glancing around, she saw her husband, two brothers and a brother in law… No sister, no niece, no other two brothers. 

-thanks honey but.. Where's the rest of Us?

-... The president is here Vanya- Luther said

-so?- she asked confused and raised her violin, quite mad at this point. 

-Vanya they're … He wouldn't have - Albert took a deep breath and grabbed her hands- Vanya the president forbade any 'non-white' people from entering…. 

-what?! What do you mea- she was probably gonna cause a ruckus, but as she was about to yell… Some guy dressed in black tapped her on the shoulder. 

...The president requested she played for him alone, she agreed -under all her presents family pressure. Her husband went as far as calling Allison to convince her- and as she was playing the solo, he noticed his guards were all the typical white guy, blonde, blue eyes and not so buff but getting there. As she lowered her violin he praised her and told her she would be getting a reward…

Helen was transferred… 

She got the first violin position and-...

It didn't feel as good as she thought it would. 

Once she had gone out with Diego to the movies. They had switched to talking spanish out of a joke and an officer asked him for his ID, not her, after he gave him the ID and he saw it was legit he tried to get another way to kick him out.

-how long have you been on the country?

-Ever since I was a ki-

-you obviously have an accent. Tell me the truth young man

To which, at this point, Vanya had had enough so she also flashed her ID in his face.

-Leave my brother alone.

-Miss if he's threatening you-

-we were both adopted! I'm russian and he's from Argentina - she lied about his nationality- we were both babies and I'm heck of sure if you check you'll find both our birth certificates...

He left… she got him fired a week later.

Diego thanked her later and didn't want to answer if he had received that same harassment before. 

A few days after that Ben and her went out to get groceries, after the whole pandemic thing no one wanted to let him inside. She, once again got tired and flashed her ID in their face.

-what's wrong with you?! We've been living in this same city since we were babies!

-but miss, with the recent virus we don't have a way of knowing if he didn't migrate-

-you have a problem with immigrants?! Last time I checked you were also here because of a fucking boat full of immigrants!

-Miss please-

-might I also tell you I'm russian?! Shouldn't you be pestering me too!?

It went on a few more minutes… They even went as far as calling their father, even if he was a jerk he didn't support racism and offered a very generous lawsuit if they didn't stop that treatment right away. They let them in… they still got closed a month later.

Once she had gone out with Allison's family for back to school shopping, they'd been goofing around the mall, Claire jumping at stores with pink things and many cute backpacks asking to get the 'sparkliest' one. She'd tagged along since Claire was asked to bring an instrument for music theory and she'd practically begged momma for 'a violin like Aunty Vanya'. So she came to see the correct sizes. 

One of the stores refused to even attend Allison as they should've. Claire really wanted that backpack and no store clerk was offering help. 

Okay now Vanya was mad.

-Excuse me?

-Yes ma'am?- one of the girls immediately answered, which just made her blood boil even more. 

-my sister here is trying to buy stuff. Why aren't any of you jerks doing anything?

That seemed to take the whole staff by surprise which caused Patrick a strong need to laugh. Allison had told him growing up Vanya had a hard temperament. She would yell, throw tantrums, break things, it got to the point dad had to give her pills to calm those attacks. She had gone to anger management therapy and after that Ben put to music to manage her emotions through that. 

But that wasn't enough now was it? Her father wasn't one to actually be emotive. But they knew he cared for them, if the times he put someone in jail for whistling at Vanya in the street, or for offending Klaus for being gay were to go by. Their mother was also important. She always told Allison, Diego and Ben that they weren't less just for coming from different culture. While yes, Klaus and Her were russian and Luther and Albert were English they looked american enough, the only thing that gave each of them away were ever so small details like Vanya's forehead -yes, Russian woman had slightly larger forehead- and cheekbones, Klaus' attitude and face shape, Five's jaw line and Luther natural big body… Those were small things people tend to overlook that compared With Allison's skin, Ben's eyes and Diego's facial features… People were keen on making them feel excluded.

-miss we didn't notice yo-

-don't give me that shit you 'didn't notice we came in' because I saw you scurrying back to that room avoiding us. 

-Miss I swear I don't know- 

-I also noticed something now… There aren't any employees that aren't blonde and have pretty eyes. - she fluttered her eyelashes to later roll her eyes- what's up with that?

-no one else-

-oh yeah! I remembered something, back when I was sixteen I tried working here - that was a lie- I was rejected because I'm legally Russian. I'm not American, nor do I have pretty blonde hair and blue eyes. 

-Miss I swe-

-do you know my last name?

-shit- one of the girls said recognizing her.

Over the last few years she had gained somewhat of a reputation, she was The White Violin, most of her concerts she wore white, she made beautiful music and enchanted the audience with it, people had looked at her background and found out her family. She was the only biological daughter -after Klaus but he was a son- of Reginald, who's mother died when both were younger, he became a child psychologist and her a violinist, their father also adopted a few children from different places, Asia, Africa, Mexico and England. 

This woman -same as her twin brother- was known to give free lawsuits at racial places, which meant they usually got shut down after she won… Her father was also known for taking down companies who donated to this organizations. Her husband was very similar... Though he didn't threat, most companies just got shut down without as much as a notice. 

-... Miss… I swear we -

-forget it. Let's go Allison. I'm sure we'll find that backpack somewhere else.- as they were about to exit the door she turned - you'll hear from my lawyers soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it will stay a one shot. 😂


End file.
